The invention relates to a device for artificial reverberation comprising the series connection of first and second delay line having equal delay times and, included between said delay lines, an adding circuit to which the input signal of the first and the output signal of the second delay line are applied with the required strength and with mutually opposite polarity. Such a device is known from British Pat. No. 2,012,147.
It is an object of the invention to realize a multiple reverberation with a minimal number of additional components. In this respect multiple reverberation is to be understood to mean that in addition to the delay time determined by the first or the second delay line, further delay times are introduced into the device so that an acoustic simulation is obtained of an effect similar to that of the sound being reflected by different walls at different distances from the sound source. In known devices such an effect is obtained by connecting a plurality of fed back delay lines one after another. As a result of this the number of memory locations required becomes considerable, or if said delay lines take the form of charge transfer devices the number of charge storage locations in such charge transfer devices becomes rather substantial.